The invention relates to an electric machine with a stator and a rotor with a plate stack having a plurality of plates stacked on top of one another, with energizable windings in the plate stack, wherein an insulating plate is arranged at an end of the plate stack, with insulating strips between adjacent windings on the plate stack.
Electric machines with stators which are constructed from a plate stack which is formed from a plurality of stator plates made of a sheet-metal material stacked on top of one another are known. In each case, an insulating plate made of electrically insulating material is arranged at the two ends of the plate stack, wherein one of the insulating plates on the side which faces away from the plate stack is connected to a connection plate via which coil windings in the stator are connected to the power supply. For electrical insulation, there are insulating strips of paper between two coil windings.
When the stator is assembled, firstly the plate stack is constructed from the individual plates, then the insulating paper strips are inserted and the winding is done in a winding machine. In this connection, care should be taken, inter alia, that the insulating paper strips maintain their position between the adjacent windings.